


The Art of Carnage

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Just Jhin Things, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: The title and tags speak for itself. This is a serial killer au I've always wanted to write for Jhin and this ship. It's going to be twisted.Jhin is the owner of an atelier in Ionia and Zed is a personal trainer that models for some of the classes in his free time.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Zed
Comments: 61
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

The air was thick and hot in the bathroom as the warm stream of water poured out of the showerhead. The man with dark, disheveled hair looked at himself in the mirror, his hands red with dry, cracked skin gripping the sides of the porcelain sink, his heart pounding.

_Compulsion. Compulsion. Compulsion. Compulsion._

He gulped the thick saliva forming in his mouth down his throat, noticing how tight the airway was. It was always like this when one of his episodes started. His vision was focused and sporadic all at once, making the room contort and twist with every passing second. He shook his head a bit to steady his vision and looked back in the mirror, dark locks falling in front of glowing eyes. A melodic string of laughter broke the rhythm of the falling water, growing into a crescendo of hysterical howls as he stared intensely at his own appearance. The clean swipes of black eyeliner that framed the underside of his left eye in four short marks now running down his cheek.

He blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side observing all of the curves and edges of his visage. His eyes traveled down to his neck, looking at how his throat moved and shifted with every gulp he made, down to his collarbone, his smooth slender chest, and abdomen.

He began to hum a soft melody and reached for the mirror, pulling it open to reveal a small cabinet containing an arsenal of all kinds of knives and carving tools. His fingers brushed over the small instruments until he tapped one with his pointer finger four times.

_This one. This one. This one. This one._

Gripping the small knife in his hand he brushed his thumb over the blade, applying slight pressure and licking his lips at the touch.

He started laughing softly again, swaying a bit as he threw his head back before leaning on the cold, tiled wall, sliding down and sinking onto the floor. He let his head hang forward as he continued to inspect the cool metal in his hand, reaching for his phone on the counter, he pulled it down and pressed it open with a soft click. His laughter paused as he looked at the screen, staring at it with intense concentration.

After a few moments, he chewed his bottom lip a bit and pressed the blade across his thigh, gasping softly at the touch. He twirled the knife in his hands and placed the tip of the blade to his leg, slowly adding pressure as a small ruby droplet began to form under the sharp metal.

He let his head fall back and he moaned at the incision. Breathy laughter escaping his lips once more and continued to apply more pressure as he dragged it down and across his skin. His arousal growing with every laceration. He grit his teeth and groaned as he slowly carved the letters into his skin. The warm blood running down the blade and dripping onto his erection. He muffled a moan at the feeling of being coated with his own blood.

As he finished the fourth and final cut he dropped the blade on the ground, his cock twitching. Looking down at his newest work barking out laughter once more as he rubbed his fingers over the fresh wound, hissing as the pain pulsated through his lower body. His hand traveling down from the cuts on his thigh over to his painfully hard length.

He wrapped his long fingers around his cock, the blood making it slick as he started to play with himself, gripping it tightly and moving up and down slowly.

He looked over at the unlocked phone focusing on the image, licking his lips and moaning.

“ _Zed_.”

He continued to hough out hot breaths as he took in the image of the man’s face, the way his white hair fell gently onto his chiseled face, red eyes soft and stoic. Jhin closed his eyes and imagined all of the things he wanted to do to him. All of the things he had planned.

He gripped his arousal harder, pumping and twisting faster and faster before reaching climax. Digging his free hand into the wounded flesh, he curled his toes as orgasm washed over him, a mix of cum and blood coating his fingers. He slumped back onto the cool tiled wall and attempted to catch his breath. 

He looked down at his latest masterpiece, just another to fit the hundreds of small once incisions, now scars, littering his leg. The three letters that took four strokes to create, his new obsession. A model at his atelier, Zed.

\-------

Zed rubbed the towel on his damp hair, patting himself dry as he opened the locker for a fresh set of clothes. He glanced down at his wristwatch and checked the time. He pulled on a pair of black joggers and a white t-shirt, moving a bit faster as he noticed the time.

A second man entered the locker room, towel hanging low on his hips, “In a rush?”

Zed glanced over at the man and continued to slip on his shoes and tie the laces while he replied.

“Yeah, that side job I picked up, there’s a class tonight that I signed up for.”

The man leaned against the locker and raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are you doing again? You’re taking an art class?”

He rolled his eyes and shut the locker, placing his belongings into his backpack.

“I’m not _taking_ the class, Shen. I’m modeling for the class. Y’know, anatomy stuff?”

Shen chuckled and nudged his shoulder with his knuckles. “Yeah, yeah. After all, you’re the best trainer here. With a body fat percentage that low, sounds like an easy side hustle for you.” 

Zed sighed and nodded, zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Shen let the towel fall to the ground with an audible drop and he pulled the locker open to pull on fresh clothes.

“Wait a minute,” he snapped the elastic of his boxer briefs in place, “Who recruited you?”

Zed paused, the question catching him off guard, flustering him a bit, “One of your clients actually.”

Shen laughed and gripped the locker door, “Who was it? Akali? Was it Akali? She’s always staring at you.”

“Well with a face like yours I can’t blame her,” Zed smirked and started walking towards the exit.

“You hurt me, Zed. I’m a sensitive man.” He chuckled to himself shouting one last rebuttal as Zed yanked open the door, “I can still bench more than you!”

Zed continued forward through the door, holding up a hand signaling his goodbye and leaving to go to the atelier.

\-------

Zed walked into the room, a full class, students preparing their stations as they waited for the instructor.

He sat at the bench in the back of the room observing how each of them prepared, picking up each person’s particular nuances. Seemingly all had their own method to their madness which he attributed to the artistic persona.

Just as his watch beeped to alert him of the new hour the instructor walked into the room. He had been modeling for a few classes for around two weeks now and noticed this instructor, the owner of the atelier, was always on time without fail, always walking in right as the clock hit the scheduled time slot.

He also noticed how the students perked up whether from fear or from admiration he couldn’t quite tell yet. After all, Khada Jhin was a revered artist in Ionia and to study from him was both an honor and a privilege. Zed quickly learned from these past couple weeks that studying from him was not for the faint of heart but there was something equally as alluring about him as there was to be intimidated by.

“Model?”

That deep voice broke him out of his trance, hoping he didn’t zone out and miss some direction from him. This was an easy gig that he didn’t want to lose.

“Oh, uh yes, sir. Do you want me the same as the last class?” He looked up into his light brown eyes, Jhin’s presence making him feel as if he weren’t a well built personal trainer with pounds of muscle stacked on him.

Jhin had his arms crossed as he looked over into the center of the room at the different props and chairs collected in the center. He chewed his bottom lip a bit and spoke to the center of the room, “Let’s have you on the stool today. Full nude please.” He glanced over and nodded then walked to the front of the class beginning the lesson for the day.

Zed took a sip from his water bottle and yanked his shirt over his head, and pulled the rest of his clothes off, walking over to the center of the room and finding the stool, Jhin directing him on how to sit. 

Honestly, being nude in front of strangers didn’t phase Zed at all. Maybe because as a personal trainer, he firstly wasn’t looking at the human body as purely some sexual item because it was his work as well, identifying what to work on with clients and achieving their goals, and secondly, he worked incredibly hard for his physique, he didn’t mind others seeing it, money was money.

He continued to listen to Jhin’s instruction throughout the class, that warm, melodic voice, Zed enjoyed hearing it. He knew nothing of what the topics of the class were but hearing Jhin’s voice was hypnotizing and soothing when he went on about lines and paints and colors. The way his voice shifted to correct a student, it was commanding, and despite him using the same melodic tone, there was an unsaid aura of danger surrounding him.

_Artistic temperament, huh._

The class resumed as normal, Zed getting into different angles and poses for the students and just holding his position. Before he knew it to the session had ended and he started pulling his clothes back on as the students cleaned their stations and packed up.

As he gathered his belongings he could hear the murmurs of a few students next to him, a male and two females.

“Do you want to go to that new sushi restaurant? I’m starving.” The male asked.

A chipper young female chimed in, “After the abuse my hand suffered tonight? _Absolutely._ ” She chuckled and turned to the girl next to her, “But I’ll meet you guys there ok?”

“No.”

Zed paused zipping his bag when he heard her tone, not even realizing he had stopped moving at all to listen.

The girl cleared her throat and dropped her volume a bit, “I mean, with all of those disappearances happening?”

The boy laughed, “You’re not serious, right?” He continued to laugh, “What’s their name...oh,” he feigned a dark sinister tone, “the ‘Golden Demon’, right?”

The first girl that spoke whacked his arm, “Cut it out. She has a point.”

“Ow!”

“What’s this?”

All three of the students flinched a bit at the sound of their instructor’s voice. That sophisticated smile painted on his face, “No violence in classroom, please. Show some respect.”

The girl gave a short bow and quickly apologized, “It won’t happen again, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Wonderful.”

The three scurried out of the class, grabbing their belongings and exiting the room. Zed threw his bag over his shoulder about to leave when he was stopped, “It’s Zed, right?”

He spun around on his heel, scratching the side of his hair, unsure of why he was being stopped, “Uh, yes, that’s right, sir.”

He smirked as he stared at the canvas, “That’s a lovely name.” Zed looked over and could see the canvas that had his body painted on it, it made him blush a bit.

“Do you like it?”

“W-well, I’m really no authority on art or anything. I’ve just...never seen myself painted before, it uh, you’re really talented.”

_Talented? Of course, he is talented, you idiot._

Jhin chuckled softly, rubbing his gloved hands over the edge of the easel. “Not at all, we had an excellent model today.”

Zed stood there awkwardly for a moment as Jhin scanned his eyes over his body, “Well, uh thanks again for giving me this opportunity, I’ll be off now. Have a nice night, sir.” He started for the door when he heard that canorous tone once more.

“Zed?”

He looked back alert to his call.

“I know you’re a big guy, I'm confident you can take care of yourself, but be safe out there ok? Those students you overheard weren’t wrong. Just stay alert.”

Zed chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “Heh, thanks, I’m sure I’ll be fine but I appreciate it.”

He smiled and left the atelier grabbing his bike and making his way home the promise of steak at home fueling his motivation to get there as quickly as possible.

_‘Golden Demon’, huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update :3 there is a piece of art I commissioned my lovely friend to do of Jhin and Zed, I literally want to show it to everyone so please enjoy~

‘ _ Police reports say the perpetrator of these crimes are connected, a popular name surfacing on multiple social media outlets deeming the killer as the ‘Golden Demon’ of Ionia.’ _

Zed twisted his abdomen as he continued his morning stretches, the light sound of the news reporter’s voice on the television filling the quiet room. He looked toward the dim light of the screen, the words catching his attention.

_ ‘The most recent development is a couple found dead in their high-rise apartment in the Navori province, around 4:30 this morning. Signature marks of this suspect were littered throughout the crime scene. Officials urge citizens to offer any information they have regarding this atrocious crime.’ _

Zed finished his stretches and walked over to the small kitchen gulping down the ice-cold water making his brain sting.

_ This again... _

He wiped the excess water that clung to his lips and dripped down his chin with the back of his hand. Grabbing the remote off the counter and shutting the television off with a soft  _ click _ , he looked at the screen once more before it disappeared, photos of the crime scene and bodies with blurred out sections filling the view. It made him shudder and caused him to flinch a bit at the feeling of his cat silently coming up and rubbing against his leg.

“Shadow…” he sighed and felt a moment of embarrassment, to get scared in his own home by some news story, “Don’t sneak up on me like that big guy.” He crouched down and pet the small, black cat who continued to rub his body on him, walking back and forth while he purred.

He gave him one final pet before standing back up and grabbing his gym bag and keys and heading out the door.

Even still, the images from the news report that morning made his mind wander and the grotesque crime scene lingered in his mind. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and grabbed his bike off the rack making his way to the gym for his first client of the day.

\------------

Jhin sat on the plastic sheet that covered the couch, the material getting caught on his skin as he sweat, the sunlight of the new day poured into the room. The floor to ceiling windows allowing the whole room to glow and feel the warmth from the sun’s rays. He felt drunk, his head spinning as he came down from his high. Bloodstained clothes neatly folded and stacked next to him on the plastic covering, a black canvas bag that had carving instruments neatly assembled held dried bloodstains on their blades. 

A stick of incense burning in an intricate brass burner, dragons molded into the brass, the soft smoke escaping out of their mouths, filling the room with the soft aroma.

Jhin closed his eyes and hummed as he rested on the plush, white couch, the events of the early morning sinking deep into his memory. The euphoria of the hunt, their symphony of screams, the ecstasy of completing his work, his  _ art. _

He smiled to himself, breathing in the air, inhaling the sweet scent, and exhaling steadily. 

_ I am a slave to this passion. _

He swallowed the thick saliva down his throat and looked down between his gloved hands. Resting on his thighs that were covered in scars, a mask. He gripped it tight between his hands, squeezing the cold hard material between his fingers. 

He took a moment, placing the mask carefully on his slender thighs, as raised his hands up to his face, staring at the stark white gloves and how they looked mixed with the deep crimson stains of the paint from his subjects. He looked at how the threads wove together, and how the ruby hue mixed with the fabric. He brought the tip of his finger to his mouth and bit down on the glove, sliding it off his hand, feeling the material tug as the cracked skin tugged to keep it in place.

Jhin examined his exposed, slender fingers before his face. The dry, cracked knuckles, red from constantly washing them in scorching water, rubbing them together with obsession. He titled his head to the side and cracked his neck, a shiver traveling down his spine as he brushed his naked fingers over the smooth mask. He brushed his thumb against the grooves in each dip and crevice, feeling the cool metal under his soft fingertips.

_ Art should terrify. _

A moment too long and he is overwhelmed with the familiar feeling that makes his hands tremble.

_ Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. _

He tosses the mask to the cushion next to him and crosses his arms, gripping his shoulder with each hand. Rubbing turns to scratching, and soon Jhin is clawing at his skin, driven to seek purity.

He pauses the mutilation and rises from the plastic sheet covering the furniture. Flexing and squeezing his hands, he walks with purpose towards the large bathroom, prepared to clean himself, and ‘purify’ his body once more. The high from his masterpiece this morning to the low of feeling dirty in his own skin, he stumbled into the familiar room. 

Carefully twisting the faucet handle to the warmest setting, he took a deep breath, grabbing a towel and his phone, he placed it carefully on the speaker and played soft melodic orchestral music to calm his discomfort.

Sitting on the side of the large tub as the water filled the inside, he rested his forehead on the palms of his hands, letting his fingers tangle into his dark, thick hair. He rocked back and forth for a few minutes before hearing the water fill to the appropriate level and shutting off the faucet and submerging his body slowly into the hot water.

The sweltering water wrapped around his limbs, surrounding his body in a cocoon of warmth, a slight sting from the high temperature making him bite his lip. He let his body slide under the water, the vibrations of the speaker making the water ripple as he continued to hear the now muted sound of the orchestra. 

He held his breath, letting the water warm and soak his body.

_ I am pure. My work is pure. _

He remained under the water, the need for oxygen growing.

_ I am pure. My work is pure. _

He pressed his hands firmly to the side, determined to remain under the surface of the water.

_ I am pure. My work is pure. _

After a few more moments, his lungs were barking at him to receive more air.

_ I am pure. My work is pure. _

He broke the surface and gasped, coughing out water in the process. Chunks of his hair falling like curtains in front of his face. He panted, catching his breath when his ears perked up. The playlist he had selected was no longer playing. In its place, a familiar tone that made him reach for his towel and dry his hands quickly.

“Yes? This is Jhin.”

_ ‘Sorry sir, I hate to call you out of the blue but one of my clients had to reschedule and long story short, I’ll be free a bit earlier than usual. Your assistant had mentioned that it was hard finding models for that class time.’ _

“Hmm, ah yes.  _ Zed _ .” He chuckled into the phone, careful not to press his damp face onto its surface. 

_ ‘Yes, oh I’m sorry, sir. I should’ve said that to begin with. Your assistant just said it was better to ask you and gave me your number.' _

He gripped his thigh with his free hand and squeezed around the slender curve of his toned muscle.

“Of course. In fact, if you don’t mind, Zed. I am looking to work on my own art this afternoon, if you could arrive at the atelier around two in the afternoon, that would be very much appreciated.”

_ 'Absolutely, I appreciate it, sir. I’ll see you then. Thank you.' _

“Bye now.”

_ Click. _

The orchestral music resumed on the small device as he placed it back into the speaker.

He laid back into the water, resting his head on the towel and closing his eyes, his lips curling up into a smirk.

_ I have elaborate plans for you, Zed. _

\------

Zed jogged into the room, panting a bit as he put his bag down and bowing instantly in Jhin’s direction, “I’m sorry, sir. There was some trouble on the way here and then I went to the wrong classroom, I didn’t realize we would be in your private studio.”

Jhin spun around on the swivel chair, removing his glasses and placing them on the desk.

“Don’t make it a habit. When inspiration strikes, it doesn’t wait.”

Zed nodded his head in apology and looked around the smaller room, littered with a myriad of canvases and paints. Thick, dark curtains hung over the large windows, blocking out the sunlight, only small streams of light pouring in.

_ Everything in here looks expensive. _

“That being said,” Zed could feel his light brown eyes scan over his body, “I do appreciate you coming here for my special request.”

He rose from the high chair, Zed instantly feeling small and forgetting how incredibly tall the artist was. Tall and slender, he couldn’t be more opposite of Zed’s body type, he almost wanted to laugh at the size difference.

“You have an exceptional physique, Zed,” he reached forward to his plain white shirt with a gloved hand and tugged on the tight sleeve. “Forgive me, but could you remove your shirt?”

Zed was mesmerized by his eyes, almost missing what he said entirely, luckily tuning in at the last part of his words. He gulped and nodded, “Oh, uhm yes sir of course.” He reached for the bottom of his shirt and peeled it over his head, tossing it onto his bag.

His abdomen tightened at the feeling of those long, soft, gloved fingers brushing down his bare chest and to his stomach.

“Incredible.” Jhin stared intensely at his torso, studying all of the curves and contours of his body. His hand lingered on his right oblique, thumb brushing over the dip of his muscle into his hip bone.

Zed could feel his cheeks get a bit warm at the touch and he looked down to the floor.

A flash of white filled his vision as Jhin’s other hand gripped his chin and raised it up to look into his eyes.

“Such beautiful eyes, too.” He stared deep into Zed’s vibrant red eyes, the gaze overpowering Zed and causing him to flick his eyes away.

He released his grip on his chin and dragged his other hand away from his hip and crossing his arms, holding his chin up with his hand.

“I think you may be what I was lacking before.” He reached for a fresh canvas and rested it on the easel, directing Zed to sit on the high stool.

Unable to think of a proper response, Zed just wanted to keep up with his direction to not disappoint him. As Jhin finished setting up his workstation he stalked back over to Zed, this time standing behind him, his shadow consuming his silhouette. 

He felt that familiar light touch tracing the back of his neck and traveling down his shoulders.

“These tattoos you have,” his fingers continued to skip down his arms as he haphazardly traced them, “This artist put love into these. A true masterpiece you have on your body there.” He gripped Zed's hands with his own gloved ones and moved them down to grip the stool, spreading his legs apart to get the space for it.

Zed could feel his heartbeat quicked the more Jhin stood near him and touched him.

_ Calm down. He is just using you for his work.  _

Once in place, Jhin released his grip but not without giving him a small squeeze, which did not go unnoticed by Zed.

Jhin stepped back to his work station and nodded in satisfaction at the pose Zed was in.

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the artist here (@TeratsukiR18): https://twitter.com/TeratsukiR18?s=20
> 
> She inspires my Jhin so much ;~;


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re doing so well, Zed.” Jhin stated as his left hand danced across the canvas. He paused fiddling with the different tools laid out in front of him.

The model shifted his weight in the chair, could hear the wood creaking underneath him and he looked toward Jhin with a worried expression.

As if he could read his mind, he spoke up, “Sorry about that...it’s used to this skinny body,” he chuckled as he placed the brushes down and walked over the Zed standing in front of him and looking down.

Zed could never read him, never knew what he was thinking or what to expect. His tall stature towering over him, he had no choice but to look up at his sharp and elegant gaze down onto him. Getting a bit lost in those golden, brown eyes he heard to stool creak again and his balance thrown off as he leaned a bit too far back, his heart skipping a beat in response when he felt a smooth, gloved hand pull him back with a firm push on his mid-back.

“Careful now.”

Zed suddenly was far closer to the artist than he ever imagined he would be. His cheeks reddened a bit as he felt his own sculpted chest pressed against this incredibly slender torso in front of him.

What were only a few seconds felt like a lifetime when Jhin finally trailed his hand away. Zed noticed how he clenched his hand in a rhythmic pulse a few times.

“It’s cruel of me to make you work under these conditions, really,” Jhin muttered to himself, Zed was unsure if he meant to say this out loud but he felt compelled to respond nonetheless.

“Oh, sir, please. It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“Are you free tomorrow evening?”

Zed cocked his head to the side inquisitively. “I don’t remember seeing any classes scheduled for tomorrow night. Is it another private session you need?”

Jhin sat at his ornate desk, pulling his phone out from the door and chuckling as he unlocked the device.

“Of sorts.”

He slid the phone over towards Zed’s direction on the desk, Zed scanning his eyes at the lit screen.

“An exhibit?”

Jhin slid the phone back carefully and wiped the screen with a cloth before putting it back into its place.

“The curator insisted on bringing you in, they enjoyed the pieces I submitted very much.” He smiled and took a sip from the coffee cup that sat next to his brushes. “I have you to thank for that, you have no idea the  _ inspiration _ you give me.” He looked over to Zed through his long, thick eyelashes, his gaze piercing into his eyes.

Zed wasn’t used to this kind of praise or recognition and wasn’t sure what to think of this request, he cracked his knuckles and reached for his shirt that was hanging on an empty easel. He felt Jhin’s grip on his forearm as he motioned him to stop.

“That being said, if you’re not comfortable appearing, that is perfectly fine.” He grabbed the shirt from his hands and started pulling it over Zed’s head and shoulders for him. “A room full of art snobs...I’m sure there are many other places you’d rather be.”

Zed wasn’t sure how to take the invite, he only took this as a side job, he never anticipated that it would be something that would end up consuming more of his time because he would excel at it or get the praise and attention from others.

Jhin tugged the shirt down, his fingers brushing against the skin revealed above his waistband before pulling his hands away and looking back at the painting exercises he just completed.

“I can see why you draw attention, though.”

Zed could feel how warm his skin had gotten at his touch and was equally as confused as he was aroused, which left him feeling embarrassed for having such thoughts. He shook his head a bit and cleared his throat, Jhin’s eyes never leaving his.

“I’m really nothing special, sir, I just sit here...you’re the one telling me what to do.”

“It’s Jhin, just Jhin. And, do you like that?” He raised a single arched eyebrow at him, his brown eyes glowing.

He cocked his head to the side, “What’s that?”

Jhin approached him, his stature towering over him and he backed up to the wall.

“Me, telling you what to do, does that please you?”

“I...well, I mean…” he bumped into the wall and broke the eye contact looking away to the floor over to his belongings. He felt pressure on his chin as a gloved hand squeezed the bone a bit and motioned him to reconnect with his gaze.

After what felt like an eternity, Jhin loosened his grip and smiled softly.

“I’ll let you sleep on it, but do let me know your decision. I’d love nothing more than to stand on the sidelines and let you get the praise you deserve. You have given me so much after all.”

“What do you mean? I just sit here.”

He licked his lips and hummed a bit, “Hmm, don’t worry about that.” He glanced down at his watch, “Oh my- it’s much later than I thought. My apologies, I didn’t think this session would go for so long, I’m sure you want to be getting home now.”

Zed noticed his shoulders relaxing, surprised they were that tense to begin with, and reached for his bag.

“Yeah, it’s starting to get dark…” he looked out of the large window seeing the city lights start to illuminate the streets.

“Call my assistant tomorrow and let her know what you decide.” He handed Zed his water bottle from the floor and put an arm on his back as he guided him towards the door. “And remember, be careful out there, stay vigilant.”

Zed’s eyebrows furrowed at the obvious nod to what he saw on the news that morning and his lips formed a thin line as he recalled the atrocities they described.

“Thanks, sir- I mean, Jhin.” He looked to him and nodded as he pulled the handle of the door open, “You be careful as well. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Zed.”

And just like that, Jhin was left alone in the studio, the air full of unspoken words and emotion from the prior session, the artist sitting in his chair and taking it all in. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he took in the past few hours he shared with his model.

_ Oh, Zed. I have elaborate plans for you... _

\------

Despite the cool, night air, Zed nearly broke into a sweat from peddling so quickly to get home. 

_ Why...am I feeling like this? _

The feeling wasn’t an unfamiliar or unusual one per se but it was unusual as Zed never anticipated he would feel this way for someone that was basically his boss.

He pushed down the kickstand and fumbled with the lock quickly before jogging up the steps of the apartment building. He was greeted with a small ‘meow’ as Shadow woke up and trotted over to the empty food bowl as he yawned.

Zed opened the can of food and placed it into the bowl, giving Shadow a few head pats before dropping his bag off on the counter and heading for the couch.

He sat in the silence, still physically feeling the effects of where he let his mind wander while biking home and could feel his growing arousal. He lowered his hand over his sweats pants, the relief of the pressure was almost irresistible. He rubbed himself over the thick fabric slowly, letting this seemingly instinctive response play out before he gulped and sighed deeply.

“He’s your boss, please. You need this job.” He muttered to himself in the silent room, he groaned and pulled his hand away. His self-control and discipline taking over and reminding himself that he does not need to jeopardize this decent source of extra income because he got hard.

He pushed himself up off the couch and padded his way across the carpeted floor over to the bathroom, gripping the shower faucet and turning it to the coldest setting. He removed his clothes, placing them in the laundry basket and looked at himself in the mirror. He examined his tattoos, his muscles, the shape of his physique as if to search for whatever qualities or fascination Jhin saw in his body. In Zed’s opinion, he just had the decent build of someone who worked out and trained regularly, but Jhin did not make him feel that way.

_ Stop thinking about him. Just...shower and sleep. _

He let a small yelp escape his lips as he entered the icy shower, the water washing away all thoughts and confusion as he quickly scrubbed his body. 

_ Just sleep and wake up ready for work tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading :3 I promise, I will always update~ I am in the middle of a few multi-chapter fics right now so it takes me a couple of weeks but I love this ship and will have this updated consistently.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be significantly longer and mayhaps have some hornies.... ;3;
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry I'm horny. I put no planning or thought into my writing, just pure blind horny feels.
> 
> Be a good boy/girl for Jhin now.

Days passed and Zed could feel himself growing more and more nervous with every passing second.

_ Why did I say yes? _

He wiped down the equipment readying it for the next client when he heard the door bust open.

“Zed!” He rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the familiar tone of voice.

“Today’s the day, huh?” his client chimed in.

Zed paused and looked toward the pair, “I don’t know why I tell you anything, Shen, seriously.” He tossed the old wipes into the trash and leaned on the counter. “I'm pretty sure I remember saying ‘don’t make a big deal of this’”.

Shen hovered his hands underneath the barbell, guiding the young woman as she pushed through the exercise. “Nicely done, Akali.” He reracked the weight for her and nudged his fist on her shoulder, “Keep it up and one day you’ll be able to lift half as much as me.”

The young female with dark onyx hair wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, “Shut it, old man.” She smirked as Shen chuckled preparing her next exercise.

Hands placed on her hips as she breathed deeply, she looked over to Zed and tilted her head, “So how’s the modeling gig been treating you? Shen told me you got invited to something special.”

Zed rolled his eyes as he finished the last of cleaning his area, “Yeah, I mean I  _ told _ him not to tell anyone because it’s not a big deal but I did agree to go to an exhibit tonight.”

“I never took you as much of the art guru,” she smirked and took a swig from her water bottle, “But hey, if you’re having fun while working I’m glad I recommended you.”

Zed let out a breathy chuckle, “It’s...really not like that, it was just a request from the curator and Jhin extended his invitation to come and meet…some of the art snobs, I guess.”

She grinned and raised her eyebrows, “Well,” she attempted to stifle a laugh, “I’m sure this will make for a very interesting story when I see you next week.”

Shen waved his hand, directing Akali over to a large cabled machine, “Yeah, yeah, breaks over Akali, you can harass Zed later.” He looked over to Zed and winked, “Isn’t it time for you to go get ready for your date anyway?”

“If I rolled my eyes any harder, I’d go blind.” He grabbed his water bottle and headed for the locker room.

“Hey, if you need someone to save you, you know, family emergency or something, I got you, man!” Shen yelled from the gym floor.

Zed shook his head and slammed the locker door behind him, groaning with realization. He  _ had _ agreed to this. A flash of Jhin’s face, remembering how close he got to him the other night emerged in his mind and he felt that same uneasy feeling in his stomach.

_ I don’t know why I agreed to this but...just get through the night. _

\-----

He could feel his heartbeat pulsating through his body as he sat on the couch and waited for Jhin’s direction. Accepting his offer to even provide him transportation to and from the exhibit, Zed wasn’t used to this kind of generosity nor was he ever expecting this side job to turn into something that took up much of his time, but he wasn’t complaining. 

His phone buzzed, startling him as he reached for it with tense, clammy fingers.

_ ‘Here.’ _

He gripped the phone, typing his response before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment. Trying to give himself a pep talk on the way to Jhin’s car, he reminded himself that, although he didn't understand the curator’s opinion and why he wanted to meet him, he had to give himself a little credit for doing a good job for Jhin and giving him the tools to create good work.

But as he stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk, his confidence quickly shifted back to nervousness as he saw a sleek, black sedan waiting for him. His eyes traveled over the exterior, noticing the blacked-out windows and glossy black paint that sparkled in the setting sunlight. 

The back door popped open and his stomach flipped at the melodic ‘ _ Zed’ _ that escaped from the inside.

He gripped the door and slid into the seat, surprised to see Jhin sitting in the back with him.

“Long time, no see.” His lips curved into a smile as he turned toward Zed and patted the leather seat. “I decided to take the small car today, I hope you don’t mind and find it comfortable.”

Zed knew that Jhin was a well established, famous, and  _ rich _ artist but he wasn’t expecting to be picked up by him and a driver.

He settled into the seat and buckled his seat belt not sure of what to even say to him. Sure, he had spent what seemed like countless hours with Jhin now these past few weeks, modelling for him or his classes but he never really had to talk to him in those situations. He chewed his lip and looked around the inside of the car, unsure of what to say.

No sooner than he entered the vehicle and attempted to settle in did he feel that familiar gloved finger brush against his lips, with a warm slick substance. 

“As cute as it is, seeing you bite your lip, let’s keep you looking perfect tonight.” He rubbed a coat of lip balm across his bottom lip, Zed rubbing his lips together in response, feeling the smooth substance soften and moisturize the sensitive skin.

He scratched the back of his head, “Oh, I uh, sorry about that.”

Jhin crossed his legs and placed the balm back in his pocket, Zed noticing how long and slender his legs were in the fitted black slacks he wore.

He took a sip from the coffee cup he held and looked into his eyes.

“Nervous?”

Zed exhaled and chuckled a bit.

“How could you tell?”

Jhin smirked and placed a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze.

“There’s no need. We’ll show up, I’ll introduce you to a few people and then honestly, as much as I’d like it to be about you…” he rolled his eyes, “I will be inundated with lots of shop talk so unfortunately for me, I will have to entertain the inquiries of this crowd.” He chuckled and took another sip, “I think you’ll be able to hang out and enjoy the exhibit easily.”

Zed exhaled the deep breath he had been holding, sighing in relief. If he could get away from any sort of spotlight and just hang out at the exhibit alone, he would prefer it that way. He felt grateful to have Jhin’s guidance as he was certain this was one exhibit of hundreds he had attended.

After a few minutes of driving and casual conversation, the driver paused at the entrance of the art gallery, rushing out of the driver’s seat and opening the door for Jhin.

Jhin smiled and looked over to him, “We should only be a couple of hours, I’m hoping this one will be quick.” Zed quickly followed Jhin out of the car, his heart racing as he grew more anxious.

The driver nodded and waved them off before leaving the entrance.

Jhin extended a hand to Zed and, though a bit puzzled, he took it waiting for Jhin to lead them.

To his surprise, the older man chuckled deeply and squeezed his hand. 

“As much as I would  _ love _ to hold your beautiful hands Zed, I meant to ask for your identification. They will need it at the door.”

At this, Zed could feel a warm rouge spread across his cheeks and he frantically pulled his hand away in search of his wallet.

“I’m sorry...you can tell this really isn’t what I’m used to.”

“Absolutely. And I’m loving every second of this.” 

Zed handed him the laminated card trying to ignore how embarrassed he was.

Jhin scanned his eyes over the card and smiled before pulling his own out and keeping them in his hand as they neared the door.

He looked over and down to Zed as he muttered, “Truly, I am grateful to have you as my model, I can’t wait for them to see you.”

Zed tried his best to feign a smile but on the inside, he was feeling nothing but nerves and second thoughts.

Jhin extended the identification cards toward the doorman with two long, slender fingers and he quickly waved them in.

“Khada Jhin, quite the comedian.” The older man laughed. “We know who you are…” He looked toward Zed, scanning him up and down, pushing his glasses down to get a better look, “Who’s your guest?”

“A most honored guest tonight, Zed, my model for these pieces. Here at the curator's request.” Zed could feel both of their eyes on him.

_ Did I wear the right thing? _

The doorman smiled and nodded to let them through the entrance, “Go easy on him, Jhin. He looks like a sweet boy.”

He smirked and looked toward Zed as he handed him back his card. “He does, doesn’t he?”

Zed wasn’t sure how people actually held real conversations with Jhin, his intensity and aura was so intense the sheer gravity of the charisma he possessed was enough to stop you in your tracks and swallow you whole.

He perked up at the clack of Jhin’s boots hitting the marble flooring and he quickened his pace to keep up. 

“Let’s get you something to help with those nerves, hmm?”

He walked up to the small bar and whispered to the bartender who quickly started mixing whatever Jhin had said to her. Zed looked around the room and could see there were many twists and turns of the exhibit to walk through as people walked through and paused, appreciating each piece.

“Drink.”

The rattle of ice cubes brought his attention back to the glass held in front of his face. Suddenly in this moment, Jhin seemed even taller than before as he looked down at his with that soft, dark hair framing his face.

Without a second thought, Zed threw the drink back, chugging it before releasing it from his grasp and placing it back on the bar counter. The girl’s eyes widening as she looked back to Jhin.

“Sir, that wasn’t a--”

Jhin chuckled and interrupted her, “Let’s have another, please.”

Zed stuffed his hands into his pockets, “Ah, I’m sorry, sir, I’m just really nervous but…” he could already feel the burn of the alcohol traveling down into his stomach, “I should be ok.”

Jhin stepped forward and held a hand to his chin, wiping the leftover liquid that had stuck to his lips.

“Don’t worry about a thing. Let's get you a couple more.” He looked down at his watch as he noticed the curator walk hurriedly over to the pair. “Our performance begins.”

“Jhin!” The short man spoke excitedly, “How long it has been, it’s so great to have you here tonight.” His eyes traveled over to Zed and paused. “And you, I know who you are.”

Zed looked at Jhin who shrugged and back to the curator, “I’m sorry?”

“You must be the wonderful inspiration behind Jhin’s work tonight.” He smiled and walked a circle around Zed, “There is no doubt. Have you seen the pieces yourself?”

The alcohol definitely kicking in as he felt himself getting warmer. He smiled innocently and shook his head. “Jhin said it was a surprise.”

They grabbed fresh drinks and meandered over to the start of the exhibit, only a few seconds had passed before Jhin was halted yet again.

“Jhin! This is the first time in a year that you’ve had pieces on display at an exhibit.” The small mousy girl slipped past the crowd to get in front of him, holding a recorder in her hand.

He smiled politely. “Yes, I suppose it has been a bit of time. Please enjoy the exhibit, there are many talented artists here.” 

He went to turn away when she shoved the recorder up to his face and pressed on, “Would the gap have anything to do with your mental illness?”

Zed’s brow furrowed at this, he knew nothing of Jhin having a mental illness but to ask loudly and in public, it aggravated him and the liquor wasn’t holding him back.

“What did you say?” 

Jhin pressed his hand onto his chest, halting him before looking back to the girl.

“Love, I hardly find this the place to have this conversation. But yes, I’ve been making quite the strides with my OCD. Thank you very much for your concern. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will not be answering any more cheap questions from you tonight.”

She nodded like a child that had just been scolded and slipped back out of the crowd, Jhin shaking his head and sighing.

He took a sip of his drink and it suddenly all clicked for Zed. The gloved hands, the quirks, and ticks that he had. Although he had limited exposure to Jhin, now that it was said, his having OCD did make a lot of sense.

Jhin glanced down to Zed as they continued through the exhibit before finally pausing at his area.

“Did that girl surprise you?”

Zed licked his lips and shook his head a bit, “Why would she ask something so personal?”

Jhin smiled softly, “All a part of this ‘fame’, I suppose.” He flicked his eyes over to the large canvas suspended on the wall and clicked his tongue, “Almost perfect…”

The curator reached them and laughed, “Ah yes, that perfection is exactly the kind of drive that gives us these beautiful pieces, right Jhin?”

He rolled his eyes in jest and nudged his head to Zed, “I need to do him justice, not me. Look at him.”

Zed was lost in the painting before him. It was strange, seeing himself on such a large canvas, he suddenly felt very self-conscious as all the others examined it with, he was certain, much more artistically literate eyes than his own. He didn’t understand why Jhin took such a liking to him.

He looked back to Jhin who was yet again pulled into another conversation and with the help of the alcohol he started to walk around the exhibit on his own, slowly examining each piece, trying to understand the intent and interpretation of each of them.

But no matter how much he tried to use his energy to focus on the beautiful art before him, his thoughts went racing back to Jhin. His touch, his voice, his smell, everything. And the drinks only made his inhibition weaken.

After some time and a few more drinks from the bartender, he found himself sitting on a stone bench in one of the showrooms, sipping while he looked at the abstract painting before him. He hardly noticed that someone had sat next to him.

“First time?”

Zed looked over, noticeably tipsy as he struggled to focus on the woman but he could feel her allure. Hair like snow, much like Zed, and violet eyes she grabbed the drink from his hand and took a sip.

Zed sat back and shook his head.

“I thought so, I’ve never seen you here before.” She smiled, thick shapely lips curving up as she introduced herself. “I’m Syndra. You’re beautiful.”

Zed tilted his head a bit in confusion and was about to respond when she continued.

“I saw you in Khada Jhin’s pieces. Please, won’t you model for me too?”

She wrapped an arm around his bicep and crossed her legs, leaning into him.

Zed was confused by her forwardness and wasn’t sure what her intentions were at all, he shook his head and reached for his drink.

“I...well I don’t really model…”

She laughed and squeezed his arm.

“Oh honey....” she looked over to the large canvas with his likeness on the wall and nudged her head in his direction, “You’re exactly what I need.”

Zed swayed a bit, trying to form a proper sentence when he felt two fingers push his chin up.

“Zed.”

The relief he felt to hear that familiar voice washed over him as he excitedly stood up and faced Jhin.

“Looks like you’ve been having a good time.” He looked down at Syndra who smirked and pulled a sleek card out of her purse and pushed it into Zed’s pant pocket.

“Call me if you’re interested.” She left the somewhat empty corner and Jhin turned to Zed.

“You are such a sight to see.” His fingers adjusted the collar of his shirt, trailing down his torso, down the buttons of his shirt before pausing at his belt buckle.

“Let’s get you home safely, hmm?”

Zed shook his head, his hair covering his eyes as Zed looked down at him.

“No? Do you wish to stay?” He chuckled, “Or maybe you wanted to keep the company of that female?”

Zed looked up at him revealing a bright blush and earnest eyes.

“Can’t I see your home?”

Jhin’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he wasn’t expecting this response.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“A little…”

He hummed and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to the exit, lacing their fingers.

“Mmm, I’ll be sure to take care of you. Be a good boy for me now.”

\-------

The car ride back was abundant with tension in the back seat as Jhin relayed the events of the night, how many people praised him for the work making it a point to tell him how incredible the model must have been when they finally arrived at Jhin’s home.

The driver wished them a good night as Jhin insisted they wouldn’t be needing him for the rest of the night and he led Zed into the large house.

As soon as the door shut Zed’s mind was completely overtaken with thoughts of how much he wanted Jhin to touch him.

“Well, welcome to my home.” He walked into the large open layout, the living, dining room, and kitchen sharing the same large open space with a staircase that led upstairs. All very minimalistic and sleek, with large floor to ceiling windows.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out an ornate decanter that glistened in the light.

“Would you like another drink?”

Zed bit his lip, “Just water, please sir.”

Jhin nodded and reached for a glass, preparing a drink for himself and a drink for his guest.

“Here you are.”

Zed gulped the water down quickly, earning a deep laugh from Jhin. He took a large sip of his cocktail and walked over to Zed before he was completely in front of him, closer than usual.

“Look at me.” Zed struggled to meet his intense gaze as he struggled to keep impure thoughts out of his head. “You don’t know the word slow do you?”

Zed looked at his eyes, golden, glowing, the most beautiful dark amber eyes he had ever seen before shifting his gaze down to his lips, switching between the two.

He bit his lip once more as he felt Jhin’s covered hand wrap around the back of his neck and he hovered his lips over Zed’s.

“Darling.”

Jhin pressed his lips onto Zed’s softly, feeling his mouth, cold from the ice water he had just chugged, shivering in delight at the sensation.

Zed pulled away and blinked a few times. But Jhin only walked forward, hooking his fingers the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his chest.

“Do you want this?”

Zed could taste the alcohol in his mouth and he wasn’t sure if it was from his own night of drinking or Jhin’s but he nodded his head in agreement.

Jhin leaned down a bit and kissed the corner of his lips before moving next to his ear, “You’re absolutely certain?”

Zed clenched his eyes shut and gulped.

“Y-yes. Please.”

He remained by his ear and continued to whisper as his hand traced small circles on his chest, “And, what is it you want me to do, Zed?”

His stomach flipped as he felt his fingers make their way down to the belt loops on his pants.

“Touch…” he moaned softly into his touch, “Touch me, please.”

“However I please?”

Zed giving into his arousal nodded earnestly.

“Please. Anything.”

Jhin smirked and licked his lips.

\----------

It was dark in the room that Jhin led him into, he twisted his wrists around, the foreign feeling of having his body bound to the chair beneath him as Jhin kissed him. The sensation of Jhin’s saliva trailing across his lips and he sucked on his bottom lip.

“Do you know how  _ badly _ I have been wanting to do that?”

It was hard to see anything apart from Jhin’s dark silhouette, the darkness seemingly heightening all of his senses, as Jhin explained to him.

“I want you to  _ feel _ everything.”

He heard the buckle of his belt shuffling around and the sharp sound of it sliding from the loops, followed by a loud plop onto the floor.

He could only moan in response, his voice dripping with lust and need for Jhin’s touch.

“You’ve inspired me so much.”

He made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling down his pants with a surprising amount of strength that Zed was expecting to hear the sound of a seam ripping.

Jhin rubbed the outline of his arousal against the tight fabric of his briefs. “Do you have any idea the extent to which I have to practice control around you?”

Now fully aroused, Zed threw his head back panting, “J-Jhin...please…”

He peeled the tight, stretchy undergarment down, freeing his erection before lowering himself to his knees. Zed shuddered, feeling the warm breath on his cock.

“And what now?” Jhin reached a hand up to his mouth, directing him to bite the end of his glove, slipping his hand from the leather casing. Using his free hand to trace the length of his cock while he had Zed bite the other glove off as well.

“T-touch.” Zed’s cock was already leaking, overwhelmed with lust as he begged for contact, pulling against the restraints.

Jhin, overwhelmed to be in such a situation with the man he had been obsessing over for months, did his best to exercise a bit of patience and restraint. He licked his lips and started kissing his hard length, Zed’s cock twitching in response earning him more wet, sloppy kisses from Jhin.

“You like this? Me touching you?”

Though it was dark, Jhin could hear the way he shook his head in agreement, wincing at each lick and suck. He wrapped his lips around the head, swallowing around his length, humming in response to Zed’s small thrusts into his mouth.

Jhin was painfully hard, his cock pressing painfully against his pants as he touched the man beneath him.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _

He pulled away, halting his motions momentarily as he removed his clothing, Zed groaning at the loss of contact. Reaching for the basket next to the chair, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, coating his fingers generously.

“You sure do make a pretty picture, darling.”

He gasped as Jhin returned to his knees and swallowed his entire length, he gagged a bit and pulled back, trails of saliva connecting them as he reached his hands back, toying with his entrance.

He was impatient and didn’t want to prepare, he wanted to feel Zed for what he was, he wanted to feel every single inch of him sliding slowly, painfully inside of him. But for the sake of Zed, he rubbed his small hole, making it incredibly slick. He pumped the finger in and out as he returned to kissing the cock before him dripping with a mix of saliva and precum. Adding another finger he moaned, his arousal consuming him. This time it was Zed who spoke up.

“Sir...please…”

Jhin moaned inquisitively around his cock, not breaking the rhythm of his fingers as he pulled away momentarily, “Jhin.”

“Jhin…”

He felt that he could orgasm on the spot just from hearing his name escape that mouth.

“What do you need?”

Jhin pushed himself off the ground before him and hovered over his cock, straddling his hips, rubbing his arousal at his slick entrance.

“Need…” he gulped and groaned into the contact, motioning his hips up to rub his cock along the crease of his ass.

“Speak.”

“Need you…” Jhin leaned forward as he spoke, leaving wet kisses and nips along his jawline, “Jhin please...let me fuck you…”

He smirked in the darkness, his belly flipped at Zed’s words.

“You are a  _ good  _ boy, right? You’ll be a good boy for me?”

Zed nodded once more, whining as Jhin grabbed his cock and positioned it right at his entrance, pushing himself down onto his cock slowly.

“F-fuck, yes, Jhin,  _ please… _ ”

He hummed as he sank lower and lower onto his lap until Zed completely filled him up. He squeezed the tight muscle around his cock, waiting for a reaction when Zed gasped and pulled against his restraints.

“B-but I want….” he moaned as Jhin raised himself up his length, “...want to feel you.”

Jhin leaned forward, catching his ear lobe between his teeth before speaking, “If you’re a good boy tonight, you’ll be rewarded.”

He continued to fuck himself on Zed’s length, moans, and gasps filling the air as Zed remained helpless to his touch. 

He could feel himself getting close as he bounced on his cock, careful to feel every part of him, leaning into his neck, sucking and biting while he toyed with his nipples, sending Zed into erotic euphoria, he knew both wouldn’t last much longer.

He slowed down, circling his hips, and Zed desperate for release attempted to push his dick deeper into him.

“J-Jhin, please….I’m so clo--” his pleas interrupted as Jhin placed two fingers on his bottom lip. He accepted them into his mouth, greedily sucking and coating them, feeling how coarse and cracked the skin on his fingers were.

Jhin removed his hand and placed it back on his own length, rubbing up and down as he resumed to riding his length, picking up his pace, Zed trying to suppress how loud he was moaning.

“There’s no need for that, Zed.” He let out a breathy moan as Zed cock repeatedly hit his prostate, climax impending.

Using his free hand he squeezed his jaw open, allowing for all of his gasps, moans, and cries to be heard at full volume.

“Sing for me.”

As if a trigger had been pulled, Zed came almost instantly after Jhin’s words, his moans echoing in the room as he bucked his hips up to ride out his orgasm as Jhin gripped his own cock harder and continued to ride his length, quickening his pace and letting out a deep moan as he released onto his stomach and chest.

His body shook, his arms were weak as he leaned onto Zed, both panting as he reached behind him and unlocked the arm restraints.

“Mmm…” he licked the salty sweat on his neck as he attempted to catch his breath. He reached a hand up, cradling his face with his bare hand and rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Good boy, Zed.” 


End file.
